The New Gundam Kid In Town Part 1
by Koharu Kage
Summary: a little bit of every thing
1. Default Chapter Title

Notes: Hello this is my first Fanfic please have mercy on me and please don't flame me I worked hard on this. This takes place in an alternate universe right before the episode "Go Gundam Team."  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for one Lily Sonia. Dragonheart. So please don't sue me. You may barrow her only if you have my permission.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Character  
  
Lily Sonia, Dragonheart (ME!!!)   
  
Real Name: Lily S. Dragonheart  
Code Name: PassionFlower  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Height: 6'5  
Eye color: Light Pastel Pink   
Gundam: Draco   
Personality: She's a pleasant girl and she loves to sing but like most girls whishes she had someone to hold her at night. She never forgets to complete her missions. She also plays the guitar. She rarely talks about her emotions with anyone because she doesn't want the other pilot to think of her as weak. She hides her feeling too much   
History: Lily grew up never knowing about her origins. She was fond on the street by Doctor Diana who raised her like she was her own doughtier and trained to be a fighter ruthless yet caring at the same time. Lily believes that when there a will there's always a way to win. Doctor. Diana has also behind Lily's back pre-arranged a marriage for her with one of the other gundam creators trained fighter (but I'm not going to say whom yet). Lily is a strong fighter not to be taken lightly. Like Trowa she has a job to cover up her identity she works as a night club singer (big bucks$$$$).   
Looks: Lily normally wears a blue low cut tube tank top the stop at the hilt of her stomach showing muscular abbess and wears torn blue jeans shorts the kind of hangs off her hips. She also wears a light blue head bend around her head to keep her bangs out of her face but one stray bang dangle in between her eyes. Around her neck she wears a small sliver trinket of a cat holding a small crystal. She also has light tanned skin.  
Gundam: Draco is Latin for dragon it has beam saber and a unique gun the shoots mage hot lave know as the lave gun. The lave gun can malt 40 Mobil dolls in one shooting range of 100 miles. Draco also has a lighting whip. The lighting whip can electrify over 30 building coursing a block out make the building an easy target and the lighting whip is also good for battle when it touches an enemy it will immediately explode. Draco is also expiate with 400 round bullet gun located at its side left.   
  
  
The New Gundam Kid On The Block.  
  
  
  
Heero laid in his bed when (BEEP, BEEP) his laptop went off. He sat up very quickly and rushed over to his laptop. The other gundam pilot come in when they heard the beeping of Heero's laptop. "It a mission from Dr.J" Heero said "so what does it say" Duo asked "there's also a message for Trowa" Heero said. Heero read the mission from Dr.J out loud "Rockefeller has crated a new gundam stronger then Epyon itself and Dr.J and some doctor named Dr.Diana will send her trained pilot fighter and gundam to help us destroy this new gundam threat. It also says here to met him at the "Caiman Tele Von" night club" Heero said. Heero turned to his fellow pilots "how will we know its him" Trowa asked the Japanese pilot "we will if he knows the correct password to say," Heero Replayed simply "well what is the password Heero" Quatre asked wide eyes full of glee at the thought of a new pilot "the password is passion flower," Heero said a bit uncomfortably. "POSSION FLOWER WHAT THE HECK KIND OF PASSWORD IS THAT!" Dou shouted and looked rather disturbed by the password "Dou, Heero doesn't make the password he just reads them" Trowa said with pure clamminess in voice "ok the password is passion flower what time are we have to met him" Dou asked "were supposed to met him at 0'200 hours from now" Heero said. All the pilots looked at there witches and got wide eyed "we only have an hour to met him let hurry up and get ready. It an injustice to keep an allay waiting" Wufei said. They all went to there rooms to get ready.  
  
  
Hour later   
  
  
As the pilots walked up to the club were the were they had to met the pilot Trowa remembered something "Heero wasn't there a massage for me on your laptop?" Trowa asked Heero looked at his comrade "yes there was but didn't read it that was your massage" Heero replied "I guess I'll have to read when we get back" Trowa said.  
  
5 minuets later  
  
The boys got sited at a table and waited. Then the lights on the stage went on and a man that looked in his late forties wearing a white tux come on stage "hello ladies a gentlemen it give me great pleasure to intrudes our little singing flower the new center of our heart. The beautiful Ms. Lily Sonia. Dragonheart" the man said and clapped as he left the stage. The red Satan curtains pulled back and a beautiful girl walked out on stage (disruption of Lily at top) she wore a long black dress that had a slit on both side so that when she walked her perfect legs showed her hair pull back into a bun and her bangs hung in front of her face but you could still see her pastel pink eyes. She looked around the interior room her gaze fell on the boys. Trowa felt his heart stop when this girl gaze at them. He couldn't take his eyes off this girl she was beautiful as a flower "Lily" Trowa whispered to himself even her name was beautiful to him. The girl walked up to the microphone and toke it out of its holder. She cleared her throat and start to sing.  
  
  
"When I think how life used to be  
Always walking in the shadows   
Then look at what you've given me  
I feel like dancing on my tiptoes  
I must say day I wake  
And realize you're at my side"  
(Trowa never heard anyone sing his heart was pounding faster by the second)  
  
"I know I'm truly blessed   
For every thing you give me  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show  
I'll do my best  
With every that's breath in me  
Blessed   
To make sure you never go"  
  
(The girl started walking down the stage and out to the audience with the Mic in her hand)  
  
"There are times that test your faith  
'Til you think you might surrender  
And baby I'm not ashamed to say  
That my hopes were growing slender  
You walked by in the nick of time  
Looking like an answered prayer"  
  
(She walked past all the tables and sat down on top of the boy's table. Trowa was about to pass out at this)   
  
"I know I'm truly blessed  
For every thing you give me  
Blessed when I hear you call my name  
I'll do my best  
With every breath that's in me  
Blessed to make sure you feel the same"  
  
(She then moved over and sat on Trowa's lap. Trowa was literally about to die. She slipped a note into his sweaty hand)  
  
"Deep in side me  
You filled me with your gentle touch"  
  
(She then got up off Trowa's lap and walked back to the stage)  
  
"I know I'm truly blessed  
For everything you give me  
Blessed for all the tenderness you showed  
I'll do my best  
With every breath that's in me  
Blessed   
To make sure you never go away"  
  
  
She then walked in the back of the stage and the curtains closed. Trowa looked at the note she put into his hand and his eyes widen with shock. He handed the note to Heero  
The note read: password passion flower.  
P.S. meet me back stage boys  
The boys followed the message and went back stage there was the girl in regular clothes (look at profile to read what she normally wears). They were shocked "a woman piloting a gundam and I thought those scantiest were crazy before now there insane" Wufei said very upset "well no one said ya had to like it jerk face" the girl said in a tone that made Wufei very angry. Trowa just smiled slightly. "Hey welcome to the team little lady" Duo said with a wink in his eye "my name is Dou Maxwell the god of death" he counted he pointed to Heero."That's Heero the perfect soldier" next he pointed to Quatre "that's Quatre Rababa Winner the noble in the desert" then Duo pointed to Wufei "that's Wufei the lone Dragon but in your case jerk face" and last but not lest he pointed to Trowa "the quit one over here is Trowa the silencer" Dou finally finished. The girl smiled and told them who she was "my name is Lily Sonia. Dragonheart the passion flower of war" Lily said. Trowa just stood there looking at her (why can't I take my eyes off you Lily?) He thought to himself   
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued?!?   
  
  
  
If I should keep writing this tell me but please don't flame me I worked really heard on this.   
  
Declaimer: I did not write the song "Blessed" by Christina Aguilera   
  
  
  



	2. p2

  
  
Notes: ok like last time the gwboy met this new pilot Wufei wasn't impressed and insulted her. She called him jerk face and Trowa is acting all wired and stuff.  
The boys and girls need to destroy this new gundam Rockefeller has created. And last but not lest please forgive my spelling my spell cheek was deleted by my evil older brother Dorkco (heheheheheheh). Also thank you for those comment you wrote you gave me a little confidants to write.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Wing people only Lily Sonia. Dragonheart and Dr.Diana   
  
  
  
  
The New Gundam Kid in Town Part Two  
  
  
  
(*Why can't I stop looking at you Lily?*) Trowa thought. "Well are we gonna stand here all day looking at each other like dorks?" Lily asked; "we need to get going and destroy that gundam before it destroys us" she finished. Quatre smiled at her (*man she's really cool and funny and she's kind of cute*) Quatre thought, "go figure the woman wants to rush headfirst how normal of a woman" Wufei said "How normal a man being arrogant" Lily responded back at Wufei's comment making Wufei anger. (*Whoa Wu-mans angry and she not sacred of him I wonder if she like party hoping*) Duo thought. Heero shook his head "were getting no where by talking I think we head back to base and come up with a plan of attack" Heero said everyone nodded   
  
  
5 minuets later  
  
  
They're all at the secret the base which is by the pier over looking the ocean (a very beautiful sight might I add). They're waiting for a plan to come to their heads when (DIGN DONG) "I'll get it" Duo said and ran the front door. Duo came back into the room "hey guys guess what Hilde is here" Duo said happily as the German-girl came into the room "Hi guy" She cheerfully then noticed Lily "and girls" she add. They all nodded at Hilde "so what are guys doing?" Hilde asked, "were trying think of a battle plan to attack that new gundam" Heero said, "I say we plant explosive around the gundam and building and blow it up" Duo said for the hounded time that day "Duo do hearing problem blowing it up will just in danger the colonies" Lily said "but maybe we could just blow up the gundam and leave the base" Heero said.  
  
  
Three hour later  
And 12 minuets after Lily got annoyed at Duo and beaten him up  
  
  
Lily left "ok see you boys at 0400 hour tonight at the base" Lily said right before she left. They all the boys were in their rooms or with there gundams.  
  
Trowa was tuning up Heavyarms but the whole time he couldn't stop thinking of Lily (*what's wrong with me why do I have this feeling around her every time she is close to me my hands get all sweaty and my head start spinning why is this blasted girl so special to me*). He could still hear her singing that song she sang. He didn't notice Heero enter the hanger with his laptop under his right arm "Trowa you still have that massage to read" Heero said in his usual perfect soldier voice. Trowa got down from Heavyarms and looked at Heero and nodded. Heero opened his laptop and handed it to Trowa. As Trowa read the message he got his eye widen   
  
THE MASSAGE:  
  
Trowa  
When you where five years old Dr.X (I don't know the name of the guy who trained Trowa so I gave him a name Dr.X) arranged your marriage with a young girl the same age as you. She is a fallow pilot and was trained by Dr.Diana her name is..  
  
"Lily Sonia. Dragonheart" Trowa said   
  
MASSAGE COUNTINUS:  
  
Trowa you will be forced to marry her no matter what it ancient tradition.  
  
P.S. Don't tell Lily yet she doesn't know about this. Dr.Diana wishes to tell her in person when the time is right.  
  
And for the first time in his life Trowa fainted.  
  
  
Somewhere else  
  
  
Hilde and Duo where talking "So Duo what do ya think of that Lily girl" Hilde asked Duo poked his out of Deathscythe. Hilde tried not to laugh at him because Lily gave him two black eyes he looked like a raccoon "well she sure packs a wallop when she pounces and she really is cute but not my type if that's what ya mean Hilde" Duo said "what is your type Duo?" Hilde asked. Duo smirked at her and climbed down from his gundam and looked straight into Hilde's eyes "well um lets see my type someone who um laugh at my jokes has a personality and doesn't beat me up and will help out a friend like you" Duo said as he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her full on the lips. Hilde eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Duo broke the kiss "so shall we shag now of shell we shag later" Duo said smiling. Hilde Shook her head angrily she raised her hand and..................  
  
  
Somewhere else, else where  
  
  
"OWWWWWWWWW". Quatre heard a rather loud cry of pain "that sounded like Duo" Quatre said. Turned to Sandrock and continued working on his gundam. Heero walked in holding a still fainted Trowa. "Hey Quatre where the smelling salt Trowa passed out" Heero said "Trowa passed out is he ok" Quatre asked full of concern for his comrade and friend as he climbed out of Sandrock. Quatre looked at Trowa for a moment and went to the cabinet in the corner of the room and got out a small vile of smelling salt. "Here's the smelling salt Heero" Quatre said and walked over to him and Trowa. Quatre opened the smelling salt and put it under Trowa's noise. Trowa's noised twisted a little at the horrible smell under his noise and woke up "Hey Trowa what scared ya so much that ya had to pass out" Quatre asked full of innocents on face "Heero show him the message I got" Trowa said still a bit in shock. Heero opened his laptop and showed Quatre the message his eyes widen "congratulations Trowa!" Quatre said with a smile from ear to ear (is that possible?) "Quatre I can't marry her" Trowa said "and why not Lily is a beautiful girl she smart and strong and kind of cute and fun to be around" Quatre said shocked at what Trowa said "because she's too perfect for me she needs more then I could ever give her" Trowa said "well Trowa ya have no choice it the law says if your guardians/guardian arranges your marriage you have to marry the girl not matter what" Heero said "I want to it just that what if she doesn't want to the law also says if the bride doesn't whish to marry she doesn't have to" Trowa said " I have a feeling she will" Quatre said.  
  
  
  
  
Again somewhere else (this is getting old isn't it)  
  
Wufei was meditating. When he heard Duo and Hilde arguing "Hilde that shag thing was a joke I didn't mean it I really love ya Hilde" Duo said pleading "Was the kiss a joke too huh?" Hilde asked "no" Duo said. Wufei just shook his head "I'm not going to ask" He said to no one. He saw Hilde walk by and open the door and Duo grabbed her abruptly by the wrist and pulled her close to him and kissed her. Wufei shook his head again and climb in his gundam Shonlong. He pulled out a small picture he kept hidden in a small compartment. It was a picture of Sally Po. He just gazed at it for a moment (the only woman I know that's not weak) He thought. He put the picture to his lips and kissed it and put it back where he hide it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Cliffhanger!!!!  
  
Note2: please don't flame me if you like this fanfic please tell me if I should keep writing it.  
  
Thank you  



	3. p3

  
Notes: Ok so we fond out Trowa is getting married. Duo and Hilde are in the war of the genders. Wufei has a thing for Sally. Lily doesn't know she's getting married. And when will they destroy the gundam already! Also I'd like to note that this might be the last part but I will keep writ if the viewer you wants me to continue to write  
  
Disclaimer: as usual I don't own anyone here expect Lily Sonia. Dragonheart  
  
  
  
  
The New Gundam Kid In Town Part Three  
  
  
Somewhere in an abandoned building. We see Lily walking in "well it's about time you got here Lily" A feminine voice said from behind Lily she turned around and saw an old lady in her late 60s she had brown hair with streaks of gray, soft brown eyes, and a white lab coat "Dr.Diana why are you here?" Lily said "well my dear I have great news for you" Dr. Diana said. Lily didn't want to hear any news from this lady but knew she had too "so what's the news Doc" Lily said "well it's hard for me too say this but as your guardian you've been like a doughtier to me and like all guardians of parents they wish to see there children get married. So here is the news your getting married," Dr. Diana said almost smiling. Lily was shocked and angry at the same time (I'll kill the man I'm supposed to marry before the wedding day) "ok whose the chump who's going to die before his wedding day" Lily asked. Dr.Diana shook her head "Trowa Barton pilot of gundam Heavyarms" Dr. Diana said "WHAT" Lily was now angrier then before. Lily never for a moment considered that her fellow pilot would be the one she would marry "how could you do that I can't kill him" Lily said disappointed "that's why I picked him I knew you couldn't kill your comrade Lily" Dr.Diana said "it more then that Doc" Lily said "oh now is it dear" Dr.Diana said "I already fell in love with him" Lily said trying not to blush. Dr.Diana just smiled  
  
  
  
Same time at night  
  
  
All the gundam pilots were at their positions waiting for the signal. "Nataku in position" Wufei said  
  
"Wing Zero in position" Heero said  
  
"Heavyarms in position" Trowa said  
  
"Ok, ok were all in position already," Duo said  
  
"Let do this" Lily said  
  
"Sandrock in position" Quatre said  
  
All the gundam powered up their weapons they took aim and were about to fire when...  
100,000 Leos attacked them "well, well the welcoming committee. I feel so special," Lily said sarcastically. A huge battle broke out Sinigram toke out 50 Leos with it deathscythe  
  
Draco toke out a 40 with its lava gun  
  
Sandrock 70   
  
Wing zero 200  
  
Heavyarms 300  
  
  
5 hours later  
  
  
The 5 umm 6 gundams stood among the ruble of destroyed Leos. Then Heero turned his attention to the base were the gundam was held "target locked on prepare to fire" Heero said. All at once all the gundam fired and destroyed the base but the new gundam was still in tack all of a sudden it eye's lit up and the new gundam sprang to life "WHAT!! That mean someone's piloting that" Duo said.  
  
The new gundam looked around "attention gundam pilot's this is Tele Netic new pilot of gundam Mindbender   
  
  
  
To be continued   
  
  
  
  
Note2: Please, please, please tell me what you think  
  
Note3: who is this new pilot why is she the new gundam pilot you'll have to wait till part 4 if there's a part four   



	4. p4

  
Notes: ok I lots of reviews from all short of people I going to try to tone Lily down a bit and try to make this more readable.  
Notes2: ok we have a new pilot named Tele Netic but who she really is she on our boys side or on Romafeller side. Also Lily fund out she getting married and now we continue we the fanfic  
  
New Character  
  
Tele Netic   
  
Real name: Unknown  
  
Code name: Tele Netic  
  
Eye color: Gold  
  
Hair color: reddish Brown  
  
Age: 15  
  
Looks: She always wears a tucked in red Tank top and short Kikai shorts and wears a red rubber band in her hair witch is normally in two long braids with red bows at the bottom of the braids   
  
History: Tele Netic is not her real name but was given that name for what she is   
a telekinetic. Romafeller raised her as a young girl and trained by them. She grew up never knowing who she was. She can not see into the future like a psychic but she can use her mind to move her gundam and other objects and read peoples minds she can find out any code is just by putting her hand on someone's head . A small section of her brain was replaced by a computer. She can connect to any computer by inserting a special cable in to the back of her head.   
  
Gundam Mindbender: This gundam is very advanced it has a mind interface witch interlocks into the brain of the pilot. The weapon system is also controlled by the pilot's very thought it has a beam cannon just like Wing Zero and saber Sword and just like gundam Draco has a lighting whip witch can take out 4 whole leos in one   
  
  
  
The new Gundam Kid in Town part 4   
  
Dou: whoa other lady pilot. Is this becoming a patter or something?  
Heero calmly: We have to complete the mission no matter what let's attack it.  
  
Heero pulled out Wing's saber and flew straight at the new Gundam named Mindbender  
  
Tele: Your attempt is futile. You can't win 001  
  
Tele pulled out her beam saber as well and charged at Wing Zero. They both met in the middle and start to duel.   
  
Mindbender swung her saber at Wing but was got blocked by Wings saber, Wing stabbed Mindbender in its side. Mindbender then stroke Wing on its right shoulder.  
  
Lily: Is there something we can do to help. Wing is strong but still even Heero need help  
  
Trowa: We can't Heero would not like that he is a very strong fighter  
  
Quatre: Lily is right. Heero is getting pounded by Tele  
  
It was true Mindbender made a come back Wing had cuts all over it and smoke was still coming out of the cuts on wing. Mindbender lifted it saber to make it final blow when  
  
Lily: That's it I don't care if Heero would like it or not I'm going to help him  
  
Draco flew off and grabbed Mindbender hand and pulled out her lighting whip and struck Mindbender, but mindbender then drove it saber into Draco's left arm and then hit Draco on the shoulder. Draco then hit Mindbender with it lighting whip making a burn mark on it and hit mindbender on the head and shoulder. Mindbender hit Draco's right leg cussing it fall.  
  
Trowa: LILY!!!!!  
  
Heavyarms then went into the battleground and slashed Mindbender and started firing all of it bullets. Mindbender was getting in no hits with Heavyarms.  
  
Tele: You're stronger then I thought but not strong enough 004  
  
Trowa Thinking to himself: what's wrong with me when I saw Lily get hurt I felt in raged I'm not allowed to feel this way  
  
Comm: Tele we've shown how powerful Mindbender is come to base 3737475 now. Let the gundam pilots think twice before attacking Romefeller again   
  
Tele(replied to Comm): Yes Lord Shiana Dragonheart. (to Gundam) Next time we meet I will show no mercy and destroy you all  
  
  
Mindbender took off and all the gundam pilots could do was which.  
  
Trowa turned to the fallen Draco and pick her up.  
  
Quatre: lets get back to the hanger all the gundams need to be repaired   
  
Heero: Agreed  
  
Duo: Old Deathscythe need some repairs pronto   
  
Lily: Trowa I can get to the Hanger on my own I'm only have a big in one leg   
  
Trowa: I don't think so your gundam took heavy damage and feel safer if I carried you there  
  
Lily: Trowa you and I need to have a heart to heart talk and I think you know about what  
  
Trowa: gulp  
  
Duo: Trowa I know how ya feel Hilde says we need to talk as well  
  
  
Three hours later  
And Lily arguing with Trowa about being carried back to base  
  
Heavyarms set Draco on the ground of the Hanger and Lily Climbed out, and so did Trowa they just looked at each other for a moment. The gundam pilot thought it wise to leave even Heero didn't want to be there. It was silent for a minuet until Lily spoke  
  
Lily: Did you get word of an arranged marriage by any chance Trowa  
  
Trowa: I did Lily  
  
Lily: You know I would have killed you if it were anybody else I was going to marry but you I can't kill  
  
Trowa: and why is that is it because you want to get to married me or because I'm your comrade becomes if that's the reason then you should not let that stop you  
  
Lily: Because...I...I want...  
  
Trowa stepped closer to Lily and looked straight into her eye. He put one hand on the side of her face and leaned closer to her.  
  
Trowa thinking: Man she has beautiful eyes. Trowa you can't do this to your self-your letting your self feel emotions. Emotions for her why me  
  
Lily thinking: For the love of Draco kiss me already don't make me wait Trowa I love you  
  
Trowa leaned closer till he cloud feel Lily breath on his skin their lips almost touched.  
  
Lily: Trowa I.........  
  
Before Lily could fines her sentence Trowa kissed her full on the lips. A flesh suddenly come out of no where and Trowa and Lily broke their kiss and turned to see Duo, Quatre, Wufie, and Heero eating popcorn and holding a camera  
  
Duo: Beautiful, beautiful now how about some more action and a little France kissing  
  
Quatre: that so cute how you two kiss  
  
Heero: it seems that you excepted your mission from Dr.X and Dr.Diana  
  
Wufie: Well it seems Trowa is going to be the strong man after all  
  
Trowa looked at Lily and Lily at Trowa they both nodded  
  
Trowa and Lily: Let get them  
  
The boys ran away as the two lovebirds chased them around the baseball bats  
  
  
Else where  
  
  
We see a young Girl its Tele (look at new character for details) and there's a shadowy figure in front of her she's in a nobleman's outfit.  
  
Tele: Lady Shiana Dragonheart why didn't you let me stay and fight I could easily defeat them  
  
Lady Shiana Dragonheart: Now little Mindbender you almost killed Draco and I told you not to  
  
The lady slapped Tele across the face leaving a big bruise on her cheek  
  
Tele: Why is that pilot so special to you master Shiana  
  
Lady Shiana Dragonheart: Because that pilot is my only family left and a mother always favored her little baby Lily  
  
  
  
Note: this is the end of the story but a new saga will start who is this Lady Shiana Dragonheart anyway and why does she have an inters in Lily Find out next Fanfic I might write   
  
Note2: Please tell me what you think. I would really love to know because I'm not sure if I should write a another story to this one.   



End file.
